1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online communities and computer simulations, and more specifically to users joining groups that participate in multi-user computer simulations, online communities, and other multi-user online activities.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An online community is a virtual community that exists online, such as on the Internet. Online communities are typically formed through online interaction and involve people with some common interest or focus interacting online via discussion boards, chat rooms, message boards, bulletin boards, Weblogs, virtual worlds, and other collaborative and information-sharing media. Online communities have also become a supplemental form of communication between people who know each other primarily in real life.
Computer games, such as video games, have become a popular source of entertainment. Computer games are a type of computer simulation and are typically implemented in computer game software applications and are often run on game consoles, entertainment systems, desktop, laptop, and notebook computers, portable devices, tablet and pad-like devices, etc. An online game is a type of computer game or simulation played over a computer network, typically the Internet.
A multi-user computer simulation, such as a multi-user computer game, allows more than one user to participate in the simulation. Such multi-user computer simulations are often conducted online so that users in geographically diverse locations can participate. For example, online multi-user computer games allow players (also referred to herein as users) who are physically remote from each other, often in different parts of the world, to participate in the same game. Many multi-user computer simulations involve different teams, clans, or other types of groups of users, interacting or competing against each other.